Droid problems
by Nanaamaro
Summary: Rewritten:After a kipnap by Zach Martin learns a thing about his little brother. I suck at summaries so read anyway it will be better than that. It's a collab with Rachet's Scribe (part of it) We don't own WK. rated t for blood and threats
1. The hidden truth

**Nana: here I am!**

 **Rachet: I'm here.**

 **Nana: let's start. This history ,as different kind of the collab that I did with Jakaynne (Go check it out! It's about to end!) We'll be faster to publish... (I think) so I want to tell you NOTHING HERE IS RANDOM! (exept the 'word eating' ability of FF)**

 **Chris POV**

It was midnight and I couldn't sleep. I walked to Tortuga's roof and sat on it. Then my head started to hurt really bad. Then I was knocked out.

 **Zach POV**

My plan went successful! The green guy is knocked out and now I can bring him to my jet and study him. My father did a great job, except of make bad things of things with me, Chris is the best thing I've ever saw. And perfect. I picked him up and brought him to my jet. I have to tell blue boy or things will get stressing. I put Chris on the capsule, put the oxygen mask on him and activated the liquid to 'conserve' him. The mask would also check the pulse and if he talk I would hear him.

 **Martin POV/at )3( a.m**

I woke up and went to my brother's room.

"CHRIS!" I shouted. You can probably guess what happened: he is gone!

"Martin… It's four A.M." JZ said

"Chris disappeared!" Aviva said noticing my urgency.

Then a call came

It was Zach and the first thing I notice is a capsule in human size with something in it.

"Hello, Wild Kratts." The bad guy greeted.

"Hello Zach. Wait, you didn't called us rats." Koki said

"I just wanted to tell you that I have Chris. Martin, I want you to come here. We need to talk." Zach said

"Okay. Where do we meet?" I asked

"I'm landing about a few kilometers away from you." He said.

I prepared my self to go there. What would Zach want to tell me?

"Welcome to my jet." Zach said as I arrive " LET's go to anoThER place, away from your brother. It's better if he doeSn't know."

We sat on a room only with a taBle And two Chairs. We sat.

"What do you want to talK about?" I asked.

"My father died a week ago and when I went to the hospital a few minutes before he leaving he told me a thing. I didn't believe at first. But now I know it's true."

"I'm sorry for your lost Zach. What did he said?" I tried to know.

"Well… Uh… This is hard to me to say. I'm still his friend and I'm going to say this…" The guy in black started

"Just split it out!" I shouted

"Chris is a robot."

I don't know what to say. Zach gave me the blueprints. A robot with all the humans features except the part under the veins and blood. Better saying the only thing that he doesn't have like a human is the inside. I'm shocked. But he feels pain and bleeds like a normal person!

"I was hopping worse." Zach said." I wanted to tell you so you would not get caught out in more surprise. It's better if he doesn't knows. My dad died before he could tell me what happens if he finds out."

"Okay. I'll do my best. May I just ask you one thing?" I affirmed

"What?"

"Please don't put any virus or something like that on him."

"He is my friend too. I would never do that."

"Thank you."

Zach lead me to pick up Chris. As he woke up, Zach and I simulate that we were mad at each other.

"I'll get you next time wild rats!"

"It's Wild Kratts!"

We lead back home and Chris was so tired that he went to bed. I told the crew what Zach informed me of. Their reaction was kinda mine. We can't let him know the truth about himself. This will cost me much of me. Hiding something to my own brother! I never thought about that.

 **Nana:Next chapter by Rachet! Jr Udwfk!**


	2. Sand and words

**Nana: Hi everybody! I am making all the next chapters. I know this should be a collab but I can't talk with Rachet. I'm acepting help with story will have sometimes secret codes like last one. the way of it was 3 letters back and it was: go Rach!**

 **Chris POV**

As I went to bed I fell asleep immediately. It was the weirdest dream ever! I was walking in the desert and as I stopped I say a copy of me. Well. A robotical one. It had the same hair and hair style. Still using the clothes.

"Do you think you know yourself?" It asked me.

"What do you mean? I'm Chris Kratt! Martin Kratt's young brother! I live with friends at Tortuga!-" I said

"Their names are Aviva, Jimmy and Koki. And my full name is Christopher Frederic Jacob Kratt and I'm a robot." It finish me. With a smile." I am you. You are just too blind to see. Martin is hiding a secret and you don't even know!"

"You're lying. Brothers don't have secrets! Not even lie to each other!" That guy was making me angry... A lot!

"*laughs* I'll prove you're wrong." The robot said. My ground was gone and I started to fall then I woke up.

I felt like I was under sand. I was at Tortuga. Witch was with sand inside?

"Help" A voice said

"Who? Where?"

"Bro? Get me *muff muff muff*!" he said.

I look after his voice and I got him under sand.

"What did just happen here?" I asked.

"I tell you after finding the others." He said.

After finding everyone...

"Well..." Martin started to explain " Aviva and I were gently talking when I... Kinda... Uh..."

 **Martin POV**

I thought on what did happen.

 _"Martin, it's impossible! Zach must be lying, as always."_

 _"I'm telling you, Aviva! He IS a robot."_

 _"Of course, and I'm Tortuga's system that now has emotions."_

 _"I'M NOT KIDDING! *pulls Aviva to the 'crash landing' button* Uh-oh..."_

 _"MARTY! Se vivirmos despues de esto te...!"_

 _"Please not Spanish."_

 _"If we live after this I'll make you pay!"_

 _*Tortuga crashes on the land*_

 _*Zach presses a button on his jet and opens the Tortuga doors to make sand enter*_

I can't tell him about what we know!

"Arguing about what?" Chris asked. I can't tell him!

"About...uh... The dinner..." I said. Chris didn't look very into it.

"Martin. It wasn't about that. I know you too well." My little brother said. What do I do?

"Yes, Martin! We were fight about what happened when you came to rescue Chris!" Aviva said. Not going to lie. Just hide some 'too important to tell Chris'.

"You got me. *sigh* I still don't understand how it happened." I confessed. "If Zach had knock you out we would notice. And I would sense that something was wrong." I said the truth... Well. Part of it.

"Martin, can we talk alone?"

"Yes."

We went to his room.

"Martin, I'm not a little boy anymore! I can handle it!"

"Of course.I just had to go there by myself and save you."

"You are starting to be just like mom and dad! Please!"

"Bro, I was worried SICK! OKAY?! CAN'T I CARE ABOUT YOU?!"

"You can... It's just-"

Then, for his surprise, I hugged him and cried silently.

"I don't want to lose you like the 1st time." I split.

"What do you mean?"

"It... Next time, okay?" I leaved the room.

"I'm getting worried sick with you too, brother." he whispered to himself.


	3. A step to the truth

**Nana: Hello everybody! Here is one more chapter! I want to ask you a thing. How do you think Chris turned into a robot? The secret on the end of the chapter will give you a tip... IF you find out what it means. Its a cipher from Gravity Falls. Good luck! I'll tell who was near!**

 **Some days later... Chris POV**

The better way to start the day? Well...

*Animal alert*

With that up there.

To make even worse?

"Donita... " Martin said "What do you want?"

"I want YOU, Martino. *laughs*"

Then some (not that some) pose beams came and took him.

"NOOOOO!" Martin and I shouted as he was being taken.

When Donita started to fly away I swear revenge.

"NO ONE TAKES MY BROTHER AND GETS ALONG WITH IT!" I used my hook and landed in the pink jet.

"Oh. Chris-Angelo. You're here. CATCH HIM MY MANNEQUINS! YOU TOO DABIO!" I felt something sharp on my pocket. A pocket knife? I'll use it to battle.

 _ **This is war- 30 seconds to mars**_

 _Chris: A warning to the people, the good and the evil_

 _This is war_

 _To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim_

 _This is war_

 _It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

 _The moment to live and the moment to die_

 _The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

 _To fight, to fight, to fight_

 _To the right, to the left_

 _We will fight to the death_

 _To the edge of the Earth_

 _It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

 _To the right, to the left_

 _We will fight to the death_

 _To the edge of the Earth (Martin frees himself)_

 _It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

 _Martin:Woah oh, woah oh_

 _Chris:A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest_

 _This is war_

 _Oh, to the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah_

 _This is war_

 _It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

 _The moment to live and the moment to die_

 _The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

 _To fight, to fight, to fight_

 _To the right, to the left_

 _We will fight to the death_

 _To the edge of the Earth_

 _It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

 _To the right, to the left_

 _We will fight to the death_

 _To the edge of the Earth_

 _It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

 _It's a brave new world_

 _I do believe in the light_

 _Raise your hands up to the sky_

 _The fight is done, the war is won_

 _Lift your hands toward the sun_

 _Toward the sun_

 _Martin:It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie. The moment to live…_

 _Toward the sun Martin:It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie. The moment to live…_

 _Toward the sun Martin:the moment to fight_

 _Martin:The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

 _The war is won Martin:to fight, to fight, to fight_

 _Martin:To fight, to fight, to fight_

 _To the right, to the left_

 _We will fight to the death_

 _To the edge of the Earth_

 _It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

 _To the right, to the left_

 _We will fight to the death_

 _To the edge of the Earth_

 _It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

 _It's a brave new world_

 _A brave new world_

 _The war is won_

 _The war is won_

 _A brave new world_

(Chris gets hurted and knocked out.)

 **Martin POV**

"Chris!" I ran towards him his cheek was bleeding but something else caught my attention. I could see two power lines or something alike. He destroyed all the mannequins and knocked out the villains. I decided to grab my brother's hook and took us out of here.

 **Chris POV**

When I woke up I felt something on my cheek. It was a bandage. I was back at Tortuga. I heard a big noise from Martin's room. I saved him. And he saved me... And they were all asleep.

"That bandage is my prof. See under it and you'll see!" The voice from my dream said. I felt like I was making a wrong thing but... I don't know what to do."

 **Nana: will he take a look to the bandage?**

 **TIP: 3/8/18/9/19-23/1/19-2/15/18/14-1/19-1-18/15/2/15/20**


	4. Too late Its too soon

**Chris POV**

Do it? Or don't do it? I don't know what to do. I decided to pick up my creature pod and walked to Aviva's computer. Then, it happened. I took the bandage off and used my creature pod to scan it.

 **Martin POV**

My 6th sense woke me up. I went to the main room and I just saw Chris in front of Aviva's computer and his creature pod falling from his hands to the ground. He found out.

"M-martin? What am I?" his cracked voice said.

"Chris,brother. Why?"

"I know that I am a robot. You knew it all along?"

"No. When I came to rescue you a few days ago I saw the blueprints on a table. I didn't knew what would happen if you found out. "

"What is happening?" Aviva went in. "Oh-oh."

"I understand. I'll go back to my room." My brother said. I decided to go with him.

"I'm so sorry." I said as we sat on his hammock.

His eyes closed for a second when he open his sclera is in a really light green colour.

"It's okay. You were just doing your best."

"Do you have any hidden memories or something."

"I think and hope not."

"Well. It's better if we rest. This night has been a surprise." I said walking to the door

"Sleep tight."

 **Chris POV**

I lied on my bed and fell easily asleep. Unknown to me I actually had hidden memories.

 **YUP! Revolution! On the script! In the next chapter we are going to see Chris's hidden memories. BUT I want to know hoe do you think Chris born. And this time I reveal the tip. He was born as a robot. So tell me what do you think!**


	5. Born or activated?

**Chris POV/ hidden memory**

"Look! It works! We did a great job, Kratt" A men said. Wait. Kratt? Was the other person family?

"I must agree, Varmintech. Even with no DNA he looks adorable." Another men said. It looked like I was in a bed. And the Kratt that was looking at me is my dad. Martin will be pissed off when he hears this.

Then I hear a cellphone.

"Hello?" the Kratt recived the call "Honey? What? I'm going."

"The boy is going to born?"

"Yes. I'm going to be father! It's great!"

Then I woke up. **6AM**. Martin was awake too.

"Good morning, brother." He greeted

"Hi, Martin. Remember when you asked for hidden memories? I saw one!"

"Really? Tell me!"

"Ok. Where do I start?"

"Is it a memory when you were activated? What day was it?" he asked

"Ok. I can start there. I was activated a few minutes before you born."

"How can you prove that?"

"Because Dad had to go out to be father for the first time"

"Dad build you?"

"Looks like we are still brothers in some real way."

"But I'm still the older." He said

"Yes. I was born after."

"So you were activated as robot but then how you born?" Martin asked

"I have no idea. There are still some holes in the stuff. And I'm confused, too." I split

"We are going to find the truth." He said placing his hands in my shoulders.

"Yeah. *yawn* I'm a bit tired..." and I fell asleep

"Sweet dreams, bro"

 **Review?**


	6. Bro or not?

**Chris POV**

I think I'm going to see another memory.

I was back at that room where I was activated.

"What? The baby died? Men, I'm coming with a solution... We don't have another way. Besides it's our chance to see if it works." I heard Mr. Varmintech "Don't worry Kratt. You are going to have that son."

Then he walked to me. Picked me up and put me in a bag.

"Stay quiet. I found a family for you."

Then the world around me faded.

Then another memory

"We arrive. Do you have the baby's body?" Mr. Kratt asked Mr. Varmintech

"Yes. Thanks to you I'm going to have my second son." He replied exited

"Ok. We pass a bit of blood to the robot analyse the DNA and we hide the memories a *faded place*. I wonder what happened to this happen. He was murdered?"

Dad just nod. "I hope someday find out who did this."

I looked aide and see the baby from the pictures. But with an big cut on his chest. That was me? The 'original' me? So I'm not Martin's brother... Just a replica of him.

"Welcome to the family. Your brother Martin will choose your name."

Then the world around me faded and I kept sleeping.

 **Review?**


	7. Identity Crisis

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'm back and I've been working a lot on this. Rachet still "works" with me so yay! I'll try to post more often!**

 **Martin POV**

I walked to my brother's bedroom. Then a rare thing happened: Chris was smiling during his dream? I think he'll have something for me. I know what happened when he born. The doctors thought that he was dead but when Mr Varmintech entered in the room with dad they saved him... Now that I think... It can't be... Or can it? Well let's think positive. But then when I look again to Chris his smile faded and his skin was grey. Then-

*gasp* *breaths heavily*

He woke up.

"Chris are you ok?"

"Yes. I guess."

"What happened to you?" I asked. He looked at his hands.

"I have no idea. Wow. This feels weird. Br-Martin."

"Are you sure that you are ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I am, Martin." He said avoiding my face I know that he's not ok.

 **[One week later.../ Martin POV]**

That's it! My bro is gone! Not literally, but his emotions... It's almost like he doesn't have any. His smile is gone. And he doesn't call me brother anymore. Something is up. I decided to open a brown box. It had a SD card inside and a paper saying "If your brother turns into a robot use me". Dad gave me this box in the day that Chris born. Whatever is going on isn't natural. I put the SD card on my tablet. The program started working:

 _loading..._

 _If you are seeing this, Martin, probably you found out Chris's secret. And he probably is acting really weird. Well. With this SD card you can see what did disturb him. I also added the complete version of the activation memories. He probably saw bits of them and those let him really confuse. You must show him. Even if he rejects. You have to force him. He is probably loosing himself._

 _Dad_

Ok. Now I just need to bring him here and force him to see the complete version of the memories.

"Hey, Chris! Can you come here just a second? Not laterally?" I asked him.

"What is it?"

I locked the room's door and placed the SD card on my tablet.

"I know something is up. Since one week ago. What is it?" I asked

"No-nonononononothing ." he made a big glitch.

I just played the memories that he didn't told me about. When I found the moment.

"That's why I'm acting like this. I'm not 'Chris' just a replica of him."

I replayed the scene. As he heard the whole thing he came back to himself.

"I'm so sorry, bro." He said. "I didn't saw that part." he said, placing his hand on his neck.

"That's ok. It happens. But try to not repeat this, ok?" I asked.

He hugged me and when I look again he was human again. I could feel his tears making my sweater wet. Chris had an identity crisis. I'm glad I help him in time. I got quite scared

 **Chris POV**

Thanks to my bro I'm back to the real me. What was different? Well I have my born memories so if I reach them I can find out who killed me 1st time. I'm still me... Just with some new adjustments. I can think like a computer too. You'll see.

 **Ok. I started and ended with these "crisis" do you think Chris will show us his "computer side"? Review!**


	8. Best Prank

**Another few minutes later... Martin POV**

We were all relaxing in the main room. Chris fell asleep and I brought him to his bedroom. Then we received a weird call.

"Hello. Your ship is under my control now" a robotic voice said

"Prove that!" Aviva shouted. Then the block mode was activated. Impossible to get in or out the room.

"What do you want? Who are you?" I asked

 **Chris POV**

It's working.

 _"*changes to Zach's voice*_ all your information!" I said.

"Zach! Of course!" Jimmy said , pretty angry

"I'm not that crap of inventor. _*changes voice to Aviva's_ * I can *changes to Martin's* be any _*changes to Koki and Jimmy' voices *_ one! _*laughes like Gourmand*_ " I said. They are at my hands.

"W-what?" Aviva was really confuse

"Ok! Just take what you want and go way!" Koki plead

I can't help but start laughing

" _*turns voice into his own*_ Oh god! You should see your faces!" I confess. Then Martin enters in my room with the most annoyed look he could do. I couldn't run. I was directly connected to the Tortuga. I have one connection wire at the back of my neck. I sat on the ground in fear.

"*sigh* You did that one pretty well ,bro" he gave me a smile and offered help to get up. I accepted and disconnect myself.

"But how did you do that?" he asked

"Upgrades. Like a android would." I simply answer

An "cool" was said. Maybe being a robot isn't that bad. I have more new tricks...


	9. The wrong guy

**At night 3rd person POV**

A shadowy figure was hidden in the undergrowth, scanning for the oddly shaped airship. The figure found it's target, and slowly and stealthily, snuck to the turtle-shaped ship, the Tortuga, as it was called. The figure slipped in through a crack in the airship, and started to search for it's target. Blond hair, blue shirt, blue eyes, goes bye the name of Martin was what it's boss told it.

Soon it saw it's victim. The figure was a professional killer, but, in this case, it's boss wanted it to kidnap someone. Soon, it found it's target, and quietly inserted the drug that would make all the muscles useless, and inserted the other drug that would enable a deep sleep, just in case. The figure slid the victim on it's shoulder, and crept out of the Tortuga. The figure loaded the victim on it's ship, and quietly flew off into the night.

 **Next day... Martin POV**

I woke up and went to the main room. Chris was already there, looking at the computer. He was controlling the computer. Then he notice me.

"Good morning, bro."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"A wild Kratt kid was kipnaped... He was sleeping on the Tortuga-shaped tree house and... He looks a bit like you... I am analysing the cameras, creature pod but nothing!"

"What is his name?"

"His name is John and he is from Portugal."

"Hum... Wierd."

"I fear that what ever kidnap him wanted to kidnap you instead."

"What? Why?"

"I have no idea... Just a feeling..."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't do anything and calm Chris down.

 **Zach POV**

My mail popped a message. As I opened it a familiar voice said:

'hello... I know he found out. You silly! You ruined years of work. But don't worry. I'll keep myself dead for you. But for them... They'll see what I can do...'

Then the mail closed and delete it self. I better warn the Wild Rats...


	10. Explode for blueprints

Chris POV

Aviva decided to check on me. I have some changes from my blue prints. Good ones. Well. Its was time to look after John when-

"Hello... Wild Kratts. Need to talk with blue boy. Its urgent." Zach said

Martin came.

"What is it Zach?"

"Remember I told you he died? I was wrong." He said fearing

"yes..." Martin made a puzzling face. Something is just not fine.

"He found out that he knows. And revenge is on his list-" the the call was forced to turn off.

"Martin what's going on?" I asked.

"Mr. V is still alive..." he didn't listen to me "...how?!"

"Bro?" I was getting scared.

Then a plane arrive near Tortuga. John and Mr. Varmintech came out.

"Walk boy! Or I'll turn your arm into a robotical one!" Mr. V shouted. John followed the order.

"John!" I started to walk but the guy said if I gave one more step he would blow Tortuga.

Then he freed John and I ran to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him placing my hand on his shoulder

"Y-y-y-yes..." his iris went red and I just felt a shock that threw me away.

"CHRIS!" my bro shouted and run to me. Then I passed out

Martin POV

"What is wrong with you?!" Koki shouted.

Then John turned into a robot... Imagine a Zackbot but in an oval form, dark blue and red.

Mr. V gave a big laugh. "You thought I would give the boy so easily? Not even to my son!"

The bot walked back and gave to his builder a blue print.

"You stupid! I told you to have a blueprint from VK-1! Not and empty blueprint!" he shouted. Then the plane flew away.

Aviva went to check on my passed out brother. He went back to robot mode and his arm was not in the best condition. That thing made a giant cut on the metal!

"Is he going to be okay?" Jimmy asked

"I'm not sure yet. MK? Can you help me bringing him? I have to analyse him carefully." Aviva asked. We brought him to the main room. Aviva started to pay attention to the arm. I decided to connect him to the Tortuga.

[some minutes later... Still Martin's POV]

"Ugh... Where am I?" my brother asked. He download himself to the main computer.

"Hey bro." I greeted.

He didn't reply for some seconds.

"Chris, could you give me your blueprints?" Aviva asked

"Here." And on the screen appeared the papers "I have some different things.- Oh wait... Aviva open that arm ASAP!" he said. As Aviva did the explanation was done. That part was all burned.

"Damn..." I said by seeing that. "This is what happens to him by knowing 2 days!?"

"I know ,right? Chris, pass to Martin's CP I have to repair you." Aviva said.

I looked at the clock. Almost dinner time. I went to the kitchen and cooked some food. Chris was quiet.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"yes... I guess." He replied

"You guess? Want to talk about it?" I asked

"I have one of my batteries on that zone. And now I'm sure that Varmintech wants me. Or a way to make more like me..." he replied, with an annoyed face.

"I'm sure Aviva can fix you. And that Varmintech will pay." I comfort him.

"Watch out!" he shouted and the sauce exploded to my hand. I wash it.

"Thanks..." I replied.

"It's the least I can do right now." He replies

I went to serve dinner. And everyone went to eat... Well, except Chris. I forgot him in the kitchen...

"So... Aviva how is the repair?" I asked.

"Almost done. But I'm just going to end it tomorrow. I'm tired. By the way, where is Chris?" She replied

"Uh-oh..." I said and went to pick him up

"Well done, bro. That's how you lose stuff. You almost lost ME! Unbelievable! Like when you lost my toys when we were younger." I must say that he went a bit angry -more like super mad- and that he hopped that to not happen again.

[after dinner... Chris POV]

Everybody went to bed. So I had nothing to do. So I stood awake ALL night.

[next morning]

I noticed Aviva waking up really early and continued to repair me. She picked me up so I wouldn't be alone.

"I'm almost done. That battery was lucky. No damage. But the wires of your arm... I am switching most of them." She told me, still repairing.

"Well. Probably with that shock that it gave me... I'm surprised that it didn't made worse." I replied.

"And...Done! Time to test." She connected me.

I felt like waking up from a long sleep. I was already in human form. My arm was good as new.

"Wow... Thank you, Aviva." I said.

"No problem, Chris. That's for what friends are." She smiled.

I ran and woke up Martin with a bucket with cold water and threw water at him.

"Chris!" he said mad and happy. Mad because he is totally wet and happy since I'm okay. He started to chase me all over the room. "Get here!"

"No way! I just got repaired right now!"

"You're human!" and then he got me and dropped water. "Done." Then he let me go.

"Guys..." Aviva walked away back to bed.

I went to clean myself and head back to the main room. I tracked Mr. Varmintech's plane. And I started to plan a way to get John safe and sound out of there. I went to my room and saw the SD card that Martin had. I placed it on my head (on a hidden place). There was a blueprint quite interesting. A laser. And that only I would be able to use. I ran to Aviva's station and started to make it. Let's hope I can make it.


	11. Shock by shock, threat to danger

**Hi! I'm back! ... for now. anyways enjoy and review!**

[some long minutes later]

I was almost done with the structure when a certain brother of mine came and destroyed it.

"MARTIN!" I shouted

"What?" he asked. And then noticing the destroyed structure "Ops... Sorry..."

I forgive him and this time he decided to help me doing it.

[a couple of hours later... Aviva POV]

I went to my invention station when I saw the Bros. Chris was working and Martin was sleeping on a chair nearby.

"Hey CK. What are you doing?" I asked

"I found some blueprints on that SD card. And they are for this!" he said and showed a laser. Unfortunately, it wasn't with a good look.

"Chris! That is unstable! Give me the blueprints. I build it for you." I said. He showed an hologram from his hand and I started to work.

[some more hours later...]

"I made it! Chris try it!" I exclaim, exited

He placed it on his arm and shot a ray at Martin's door. And talking of the devil, he woke up.

"*yawn* So how's- MY DOOR!" he picked up and started to repair that. Chris just went outside and train with it.

I went back to my bed. As I lie down I feel like being watched and was creeping me. I picked up my computer and started to make a check up to the Tortuga. Nothing. So I decided to call Chris... The bros went out on a secret mission.

"Guys, you have to come back." I said

"Why? We haven't secret animal." Chris said

"I think there is someone watching us..." I whisper. They just nod and came back. Chris analysed everything nothing until he found a mini V-droid.

"Turn it off!" I shouted and pressed the 'off' button. "I knew it!"

Chris picked it up and looked at it with a suspicious look.

"Something is wrong." He said and Tortuga's lock mode was activated "No camera... Or microphone." He look at it and the tiny machine turns into a mechanical spider and charges Chris with some kind of electric shock and he immediately crush it and threw it away.

"Bro, are you okay?" Martin asked

"EJECTING..." a robotic voice said. The eyes closed and the SD card came out. I pick it up and plug it to my tablet.

"Lie him and bring the robot to me... I have a bad feeling about this..." I asked. Martin gave me the smashed tiny V-bot and I analysed it. Martin was trying to open Chris's file/data but the tablet refused. Then he noticed a particular thing. The file name was supposed to be CK-1.0 but now it was C-CK-1.666 **(Devil confirmed!)**

"Weird..." I said. I insisted to open it. "C'mon...open...!"

 **And here comes a tiiiinyyy clifie. (like i hate reading and ending on cliffhangers but i do the cliffhangers) so... just updating the next if anyone asks for it. ask questions if ya want. and review pls. THANK YOU!**


	12. Shock by shock, Danger more

Then a warning came:

( _italic_ is the tablet's system, **Bold** is Martin's actions and **_Italic AND Bold_** as Chris's actions "as" the tablet)

 _Are you sure that you want to open this file?_

 **Yes**

 _Are you sure? Open a damaged file can affect other files._

"Damaged? Aviva... Do you have anything here you really need in case things go wrong?" Martin asked

"I don't. But disconnect it to the Tortuga's network." I replied.

 **Yes**

 _The file is corrupted...Still sure?_

This time it was a textbox

 **Yes. I am sure. Just open the file.**

 _ **I ̧Do͏n͢'͠t t̷hinK ͘tha͘t's̡ a ͘g͠oo̸d id͜e͏A̡,̧ brO̡...͏**_

This time there was no button or text box. Martin tried to open once more...

 _ **n͞O.͢**_

And tried again

 _ **StOp̵ t̴r̛y͏iŅg.**_

And again

 _ **Yóu͜'͢lL̴ re͘Gre̛t͞ ̧it́.͟**_

And the last.

 ** _Fi̧nE.̡_**

And it open as a multimedia file but with no video...

"Bro, are you ok?" I asked

"N-n-noO-O" a glitchy voice replied.

Then the window closed.

I tried again but this time came as a command window.

 **What is happening?**

 _ **V̸i͜rUs.̕**_

 **What?! But how?!**

 _ **T̄́͌̊ͥ̓ĥ̡̐́̍͆ͩE̓̂̕ ͂ͧͩͣͮͧr͌ͪ̅̒̄ͫ͆O̎̎͛ͬ̐͊b̉̓́o̡̽̒͗̌ͧTͩ͌͂̄̄,ͮ͒̔ͤ ͂I͗ͤͪ͆̏t͌̑̾͛̌͌t͐̍͜ṫͭ̚tt͐̀ͨͭ̆**_

"Aviva... Try to do a cure to the robot's virus"

"On it."

 _ **I̜͈͉͔̫ͯ͋̍̋ͅ ͉̣̦̼̞̀c̬̜̞ͬ̽̇ͨA̲ͯ͂̾̈n̆̓ͦ̆ͮͬ'̗̹t͚̘̪͈͚͙̐ͦ͂̄ ͇̭̺̦ͮ̍̑͒͆e͉̩͔̘̯̙̣͂V̭͖̺̪͍en͈͓ͭ͗ͅͅ.͇̱ͩ̓.̔̇̅̎. ̳̗̟̑͊̈́̄̈́ͥ̑ṭͭͪͭh̗̞͕̞̱͑̆̚i̔ͭN͔̝̜͚̲̉̒̆k̺̣ͭ ͊ͤș̼͈͖̞̳̽̍̿̋T̩͍̖r̘̞a͎͎̝͇̪̐ͭ̊ͩ̑i̟̼̣̻̪͐ͥ̈̚g̼̙̗̟̰ͥ̄ͮ̽̌H̗̮͇̟̪̭̮͗̌̈ͩ̎ͮṫ̹͙̹͇͓͓ͪ̉̽̾ ͖̝͙ ̘̩̏͛ ̖ͮͬ̆ͦͨͧ ̽͆ ̹͌͋̒̉̑̇̔ ̩͍̺͉͍̽ͭ̾͋ͬ ̗͕̻̦͍̝̽̊ͅ ͇͍̩͈̤͚͐ ̺̟ͩͦ̽̒̍̽̉ͅ ͕̘̣̮̦̄̋ͮ ̝̼̙͎̺͙͗ͭ̇ͨ̀͆a̳̹̾͐̀H̖͔̣̮̲͍̆h͔̩̭̻̯ͨ͛ͅ!͍̫͈̯͓ͅ!̲̰̹̃̌͋̈͆!̗̱̳̼̗1ͫͥ̒ͧ̍̃̚!̹̻ͤ͌͛͛͆̅**_

 **Hold on! Aviva is working on the anti-virus.**

[minutes later. Martin's POV]

"Why can't I figure this out.?!" Aviva said

"May I help?" Zach came in

"We couldn't stop him..." Koki said

"What do you want, Zach?" I asked.

"I have the cure. Here." He gave Aviva a pendrive "I'm going."

"What? How do we know it's not a trick?" Aviva asked

"I made a promise. «I won't put anything that can harm Chris inside his system.»"

Aviva put the pendrive and run the antivirus. As it run the my bro's file goes back to normal and the command window has something.

 **Restoring file...**

 **File Restored**

 ** _kind of..._ **

Then Aviva runs the pen in his body. It didn't made any change... Visually.

Zach walk away and disappeared.

Then the body woke up and walked to Aviva and open his hand like asking for the "brain" to work. Aviva hesitated but gave the sd card... After placing the sd card where it belongs, Chris sat on the bed with hands on his head

"God, my head..." He said, in pain

Mr.V POV

"Seriously Kratt, why did I agree with you?!" I shouted to my self "WHY?! He could be a war machine, revolution, I must-no I HAVE TO bring it back... I'll have the world in my hands... And then... You'll pay..."

"Papa, I have a letter for you..." the little robot that turned into John said, giving a letter to me. I picked it up and read it... As I open it... A name and some words were written

 _Don't you dare to touch my sons, or you'll regret it... VERY MUCH._

 _-Kratt_

I gave a furious shout. As I calmed down I told to my little creation:

"Prepare the jet, please. Let's take the coward out of the hole."

"Hehehe...Yes, Daddy!" the machine laughed and walked out

 **HI! I'M ALIVE! I hope you like the chapter. Please review, I don't know if you still like my stories. I also would like for you to leave suggestions!**


End file.
